Apologies
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: During a case, the team finds themselves in fatal danger. If you only had a few minutes to say something, what would you tell those around you? It may be goodbye forever...
1. Chapter 1

Apologies

Chapter 1

New York City buzzed around Lindsay Monroe. The full moon was out signaling everyone it was night, but you could barely tell it was dark outside for all the city lights seemed to light up all the corners of New York. However, in one dark alley, light could not be seen.

A body lay in the dark alley. Lindsay bent closer to the body before hearing footsteps. She spun around to find herself face to face with Danny Messer. "Don't scare me like that!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Danny put up his hands in defense. "I didn't do anything." Danny said quietly. "What do we have?"

The tension between the two was obvious, but before Lindsay could even open her mouth, Don Flack walked up to them. The colors of flashing police lights were behind him and the crime scene tape swayed in the light breeze. "According to this guy's wallet, his name is Antonio Rossi. He's thirty seven and his occupation is listed as a bellhop to some fancy hotel." Flack fired off quickly.

Putting her finger on her chin, Lindsay thought for a minute. "Antonio Rossi…it's very Italian." Lindsay commented.

"Obviously," Danny muttered underneath his breath.

There was a moment of hurt in Lindsay's face. "I wasn't just pointing it out. The surname of Rossi seems familiar." Lindsay said trying to not look so hurt. "I believe we worked a case with a Rossi in it."

It was silent for a minute before Flack started nodding. "Yeah! Yeah! I think I know what you're saying! Wasn't there a Carlo Rossi arrested for murder a few months back?" Flack questioned.

Lindsay smiled. "Yeah," Lindsay said. "That's who it was. Don't the Italians have a reputation of being mob members in New York City?"

Sighing, Danny shook his head. "Rossi is a popular surname. I'm sure the two aren't even related." Danny said frustrated.

Flack shrugged. "Hey, you never know Danny. The world's pretty small." Flack offered.

Feeling like there was nothing more to be said, Lindsay turned back to Antonio Rossi's body. "He was shot in the head." Lindsay observed.

"Just like a mob hit." Flack said.

Danny gave Flack an odd look. "I was just saying." Flack said trying to defend himself.

((-))

Mac Taylor found himself in the apartment of a young man. The man was sitting at the kitchen table and he was shot in the head. Stella Bonasera entered with her kit in hand. "How old was this kid?" Stella questioned.

Looking at her sadly, Mac knew he had to answer. "He's only eighteen. He rented out this apartment while he was going to college." Mac responded.

Shelton Hawkes came out from inside the bedroom with a gun in his hand. "I found this under the bed." Hawkes stated.

"Now, what would a college student being doing with a gun?" Mac pondered.

There was silence as they all looked around. The apartment was neat and clean except for the blood pool forming around the man's head. "What was his name?" Stella asked as she looked at the young boy.

"Gino Rossi," Hawkes replied.

((-))

While looking at the scene, Lindsay lost in herself in thought. She didn't even notice the black SUV moving down the alley. There was a loud bang followed by another as the SUV barreled towards Lindsay, Flack and Danny. Immediately, Danny sprung into action. He grabbed Lindsay and pulled her behind a near dumpster. His hand went to his gun and rapidly fired it after the SUV that was flying past them.

Flack, also out of the middle of the alley, followed Danny's lead. He too began to fire quickly after the SUV, but it sped off before they could do any real damage. The whole incident last only a few seconds. However, it felt like a lifetime. Flack jogged over to Danny. "You okay?" Flack asked concerned.

Danny nodded stunned by the situation. "Where's Lindsay?" Flack questioned.

For a minute, Danny completely forgot about Lindsay. He turned and looked behind the dumpster to see Lindsay. She sat oddly still. "Lindsay!" Danny choked rushing over to her.

Stirring, Lindsay opened her eyes. A thin stream of blood flowed from her head. She put her hand up to the wound and then glanced at her hand. It was covered in blood. "Oh my goodness!" Danny gasped gently guiding her from behind the dumpster.

Flack noticed the blood and opened his cell phone to call for assistance. "Wait," Lindsay croaked. "It's not my blood."

"What do you mean?" Flack questioned unconvinced.

Taking a deep breath, Lindsay pointed to the pool of blood around the victim. "I must have fallen into the blood when Danny was grabbing me. He sort of threw me behind the dumpster so I was a little dazed, but I'm okay." Lindsay said quietly.

Obviously relieved, Flack and Danny nodded.

((-))

Before Mac, Stella or Hawkes even noticed, a wild looking man entered the apartment with a gun in his hand. He began to fire at Mac, Stella and Hawkes. Mac had been the first one to draw his gun. With expert marksmanship, Mac took out the man with one shot.

Stella and Hawkes had dived for cover before drawing their weapons. Mac turned to them. "Are you two okay?" Mac asked not taking his eyes off of the man.

"Yeah," Hawkes said shakily.

Taking a deep breath, Stella nodded. "Someone doesn't want us working this case." Stella commented looking at the man Mac had shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was silence in the morgue as Sid Hammerback stared at the three men on the stainless steel slabs. "Antonio Rossi, Gino Rossi, Carlo Rossi…" Sid muttered to himself. "Hmm…"

A soft clang of a door opening and closing broke the silence. Mac came into Sid's view and Danny followed him. "You said you wanted to see us Sid?" Mac asked barely looking at the man he had shot.

Sid nodded. "Antonio Rossi was shot once in the head in an alley. Gino Rossi was shot once in the head in his apartment. You shot Carlo Rossi once in the heart." Sid explained calmly. "Is anyone seeing a pattern?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Danny nodded realizing that Lindsay could have been right. Carlo could have been connected to Antonio. "Yeah, they all got the same last name and they were all killed the same way. Well, except for the guy you shot Mac." Danny said quickly.

"Yes…It turns out that these three are brothers. Carlo being the oldest, Antonio following and Gino is the youngest." Sid said handing them a file.

Danny held the file. "Well, it looks like we're working the same case Mac." Danny said shrugging.

Mac nodded. "A case that someone doesn't want us working…" Mac added.

((-))

Stella sat quietly listening to Lindsay as she explained the Antonio Rossi crime scene. "The bullet we recovered from Antonio's skull was a 9mm." Lindsay finished softly.

Hawkes nodded. "It's the exact same MO as with Gino. He too was killed with a 9mm." Hawkes pointed out.

Danny and Mac simply sat as Stella, Hawkes and Lindsay discussed the similarities of the cases. "Carlo Rossi was arrested for murder five months ago. He was released on appeal because the prosecution failed to meet the New York standards for murder." Danny commented sliding the file towards Stella.

Opening the file, Stella's eyes were greeted with gruesome photographs. "Tommy Sun was killed with a baseball bat." Danny continued. "The CSI's on the case had fingerprints and tons of other stuff that led them right to Carlo Rossi, but they didn't have a motive. Third week into the trial the evidence 'disappeared' and even though they got a conviction, Carlo got out on the appeal."

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Carlo did it." Lindsay stated.

The silence was all anyone needed to hear to know that they all agreed with Lindsay.

((-))

"What you tellin' me?" A man asked in a thick New York accent. "You tellin' me that Carlo was killed by a cop? You telling me that Gino and Antonio are both dead? Why didn't you kill the cops before they killed Carlo?"

Another man dressed in black attire looked fearful. "Well sir, I tried to kill them. I really did! The cops in the alley, I almost ran them over! But I didn't get to Gino and Carlo quick enough to save them." The man squeaked. "I'm sorry!"

The first man sighed. "We ain't got no room for no mistakes! I already told you that!" The man said in slight anger. "You know what happens now."

There was the sound of a gunshot and then silence.

((-))

After hours of pouring through files and reports from organized crime, Stella and Lindsay were more than happy to determine that the Rossi family was indeed a 'crime family'. "I never thought I would be so pleased to find out that someone is involved in organized crime." Lindsay said sighing.

Stella nodded. "Well, we better go tell the others what we found." Stella said standing up.

Lindsay groaned. "We looked through the stupid files and now they want us to actually tell them what happened? Who do they think we are? Superheroes?" Lindsay joked with a smile.

"Nah! They just think we underpaid, slaves to the city of New York." Stella said laughing.

((-))

The man opened his eyes. He wasn't dead! He had heard the gunshot and was shaking, but he was alive! "Sir?" The man questioned.

The other man, the man who appeared to be in charge, with the heavy New York accent, looked at the second man shaking his head with the gun in his hand. "Now, are you gonna screw up again?" The boss questioned.

The man shook his head. "No sir! I won't ever mess up!" The man promised thankful he was still alive.

Nodding, the boss smiled. "Now, Peter, I have a job for you…" The boss began.

((-))

When Stella and Lindsay finally located Mac, Danny and Hawkes in the AV room, their presence was barely noticed. "Hmm…is that the SUV?" Hawkes muttered to Danny and Mac.

Their ignorance made Stella shake her head before clearing her throat. "We found something." Stella announced.

Mac turned. "As did we." Mac said with a smile.

Before either one could share their information, a loud bang erupted. Shattering glass followed the bang. Lindsay realized what the bang was. They all did. _Gunshots… _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No one could even react to the five men that entered the room with their large guns withdrawn. For some odd reason, they wore no masks, but black clothes. "Put your hands up." One of the men shouted.

Immediately, all of them put their hands up. Mac was the only one to reach for his gun. A shot was fired hitting the glass behind Mac. "Don't even think about it old man!" A man said as he fired the shot.

Mac slowly put his hands up. It was silent. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Another man questioned. "Now, here's what's going to happen, we're going to wait in here until someone meets my demands."

There was something familiar about this man to Lindsay. She couldn't put her finger on it. "Peter Wilson!" Lindsay said quickly.

The man turned to Lindsay. "What?" The man, whose name was Peter, asked.

Realizing that she had thought out loud again, Lindsay looked horrified. "Your…your name is Peter Wilson." Lindsay mumbled. "I had read your file when I was going through Carlo Rossi's file. You were his right hand man."

Peter looked furious. "How dare you?" Peter shouted pointing his gun at her. "Was it you that killed Carlo? Was it?"

In times like this, Lindsay just wanted to cry. Everyone was talking so quickly and she couldn't keep up. She was confused as Peter went on with his rant. Peter rushed up to Lindsay and held the gun to her head. "Forget it." Peter said coolly. "I don't need any of you. This…this…_monster_ killed Carlo. I know it."

No one moved. The other men stood confused while the CSI's also looked around puzzled. "Get out of here!" Peter shouted. "All of you!"

When everyone realized he was talking to both the CSI's and the men, the men left the room quickly. Stella, Mac, Hawkes and Danny did not move. They were not going to leave Lindsay in the room. "We are not leaving." Danny stated coldly.

Peter threw Lindsay down on the ground and then began to pace around the room. It was obvious he was losing control. Danny bent down to Lindsay. "You okay?" Danny questioned softly.

Lindsay nodded as Danny helped her up. "I shot Carlo." Mac said carefully eyeing Peter.

Mac was expecting some sort of reaction, but Peter didn't even move. It was like he hadn't even heard him. Peter turned the gun towards Lindsay. "Say goodbye," Peter said cocking the gun.

There wasn't time to think. Lindsay just turned to Danny. "Danny, I'm sorry for everything. I know you probably hate me for everything I've done to you. I really am sorry about standing you up, but there's some stuff in my past I could get over." Lindsay blurted out with tears in her eyes. "Um…I guess I just want to say that I love you…"

Danny shook his head. "No Lindsay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you…" Danny began.

Peter pointed the gun directly at Lindsay. "Too much talking!" Peter shouted before there was a horrible gunshot.

((-))

Stella walked out of the room in pure shock. She had expected such a different outcome…she hoped for a better outcome… Mac was by her side. "Stella…" Mac began quietly. "We need to give our statements."

Police officers were swarming the lab taking crime scene pictures. Hawkes sat silently on a bench. Danny paced around the hall as if he was hoping to undo what happened. "Mac, I can't believe it. How…how…" Stella stuttered trying to find the right words. "Why?"

There was the sound of other crime scene investigators gathering evidence. "I don't know." Mac said quietly. "Sometimes, there just aren't any answers."

_I love you. _Lindsay's words echoed through Danny's head. Don Flack walked up to Stella and Mac. Noticing his presence, Danny and Hawkes joined them. "How are you guys?" Flack questioned.

There was no response. All of a sudden, Lindsay walked over to them. "Hey, what's wrong? You guys act like someone died." Lindsay said in a joking voice.

"Someone did die." Mac reminded her pointing to Peter's body.

Danny nodded in agreement. "That could very well have been you Montana." Danny said sadly.

Lindsay shrugged. "It could have, but it wasn't." Lindsay said calmly. "Police 101, do whatever you have to do to get home…alive."

With that, Lindsay turned around and began to walk away. "How did you know acid was in the cup and not water?" Hawkes called after her.

Turning around, Lindsay smiled. "I didn't know it was acid. I was just hoping to distract him long enough to get his gun…" Lindsay began.

_Flashback_

_Lindsay grabbed a cup of liquid and threw it on Peter's face. He screamed in pain and Lindsay took his gun. She was able to fire off two shots… killing him instantly. She set the gun down and looked at the others in shock. _

_In a matter of minutes, police were swarming the room. _

_End Flashback _

Lindsay's words dawned on Danny. "So everything you said…you never meant it?" Danny asked in a slightly angry voice.

Flack, Mac, Stella and Hawkes all held their breath as they waited for her response. Lindsay looked rather sad. She shook her head. "No Danny. Everything I said to you…I meant." Lindsay said honestly.

_Screw department rules. _Danny thought as he hugged her tightly. If you only had a few minutes to say something, what would you tell those around you? Hopefully you won't ever have to say goodbye…and you love them.

**The End **

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY.

A/N- I wanted this story to be a short, action packed story, but I also wanted it to have some meaning. So, I hope you like it! If you liked it, check out my other stories!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
